En Pointillé
by Hamelina
Summary: Harry s'est enfui de chez lui après une violente dispute avec son blond préféré, mais une rencontre dans un club va changer la donne, un blond peut-il en cacher un autre ?…


**Titre** : _**En pointillé**_

**Pairing** : HP/CC

**Rating** : M

**Résumé :** Harry s'est enfui de chez lui après une violente dispute avec son blond préféré, mais une rencontre dans un club va changer la donne, un blond peut-il en cacher un autre ?…

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit OS Crossover … Harry Potter/Carlisle Cullen écrit pour un défi que l'on m'a lancé…

**Avertissement** : **ça parle d'amour entre messieurs...^^ ...à bon entendeur ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>En pointillé…<strong>_

Ça a commencé par une dispute. Ça commence toujours par une dispute en définitive.

Il était tellement injuste ce soir, tellement odieux comme lui seul sait l'être. J'ai claqué la porte en lui hurlant d'aller se faire voir et je suis parti, persuadé que je ne reviendrai jamais…

La boule qui m'obstrue la gorge est sur le point d'exploser mais je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne pleure jamais de toute manière. La guerre m'a endurci, a caparaçonnée mon affectif, je bride mes émotions comme personne et ne m'autorise jamais à craquer de quelque façon que ce soit. Ça fait des mois que c'est difficile entre nous, de disputes en provocations, de non dits en reproches larvés. Nous vivons en pointillé, un peu chez nous, un peu chez des amis, plus très souvent ensemble, se supporter mutuellement nous apporte plus de douleur que de réconfort.

J'ai l'impression que nous avons atteint un point de non-retour. Que nous est- il arrivé ?

La colère m'étouffe. Je sais pourtant qu'elle est une mauvaise conseillère…Ce soir j'ai décidé d'oublié cette situation intenable, le manque de ses bras autours de moi, de sa langue sur ma peau, de son souffle dans mon cou, de son corps dans le mien…

Je transplane dans le centre de Londres, la nuit noire sied à merveille à mon humeur sombre. J'arrive dans une ruelle plutôt glauque, un club très fermé s'y trouve, il m'a toujours attiré mais Dray m'en interdisait l'entrée, allez savoir pourquoi.

Apres un bref moment d'hésitation je frappe fermement à la porte, un judas s'ouvre sur un regard sombre qui me jauge un instant sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, puis le cliquetis d'un verrou que l'on ouvre résonne dans l'impasse. Je pénètre dans l'antre sans trop savoir pourquoi je suis là. L'homme, un impressionnant métis qui doit avoir deux têtes de plus que moi me désigne un petit escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfonce dans la profondeur des sous-sols. Je l'emprunte crânement me demandant ce que je vais trouver en bas.

L'enfer sans doute…j'espère…

Au terme de ma descente j'arrive devant une porte de bois massif semblant dater de trois siècles au moins. Je la pousse et pénètre dans l'endroit le plus improbable qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Une enfilade de caves semble-t-il, basses de plafond, les murs chaulés, nus, un sol de terre battue recouvert de tapis précieux, des éclairages indirects, tamisés, dont je ne découvre pas la provenance et un bar gigantesque dans le fond.

Trois personnes s'y attardent, semblant se morfondre devant leur verre. Je m'y dirige d'un pas volontairement assuré, contournant les petites tables basses flanquées de fauteuils club avachis. Je grimpe sur un tabouret haut et devant le regard interrogatif du serveur je commande un _'Black Spirit'_ la seule boisson que j'affectionne lorsque je me suis violemment disputé avec _lui._

J'en suis au quatrième verre, la pièce a commencé à tanguer bizarrement mais je me sens mieux, légèrement engourdi, j'en commande un autre sous l'œil indifférent de l'être blafard qui me sert. Lorsque la boisson atterrit devant moi, je n'ai pas le temps de la saisir qu'une main la soustrait à mes yeux.

- Hé ! ça ne va pas non…

Je me retourne furibond, ça n'est pas le moment de m'emmerder, même si mon esprit brumeux ne se souvient pas bien pourquoi je suis là … Je crois que c'est la vue de ses cheveux blonds qui me stoppe dans la diatribe que je m'apprêtais à lui servir.

-Bonsoir Harry,

Je hoche la tête sans répondre hypnotisé par la peau claire, les lèvres carmines qui tranchent comme une blessure dans le visage pâle et deux yeux d'une couleur doré assez étrange.

-Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de boire et rentrer gentiment chez toi tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Murmure-t-il à voix basse.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur de l'alcool coulant dans mes veines, la proximité de ces yeux d'ambre ou l'abstinence qui s'est imposée d'elle même depuis des semaines, mais j'ai brusquement une envie irrépressible de tendre la main pour le toucher. En temps normal je me serais repris en pensant à un autre blond qui me bouffe la cervelle et le cœur avec son orgueil et sa mauvaise foi mais là je ne vois que les rayons hypnotisant de ces prunelles joyaux.

-Bonsoir Carlisle je murmure à mon tour, attiré viscéralement par le corps trop grand qui me fait face. Il sourit mécaniquement en reposant sur le comptoir le verre qu'il m'a subtilisé.

-Rentre chez toi ! Insiste-t-il plus fermement. Puis, fixant un point derrière moi, son regard s'assombrit. Un frôlement imperceptible dans mon dos me fait me retourner. Plusieurs types venus de je ne sais où se sont approchés sans bruit et me regardent avec…gourmandise ? Certain se pourlèchent même les lèvres. Leurs dents brillent trop dans la pénombre mais sans doute est-ce un effet de mon imagination obscurcie par la quantité d'alcool absorbée.

-Viens !

-Mais…

-Tu serais gentil de la fermer à présent. Murmure-t-il d'un ton presque badin. Autours de nous des grognements sourds se font entendre. Ma peau se hérisse devant le danger inconnu qui flotte et se répand dans l'air lourd de la cave.

Il empoigne fermement mon bras et m'entraine à sa suite. Plutôt entreprenant le blond, décidément je suis voué à rencontrer des pâlichons mal embouchés. Il me tire vers un petit escalier dérobé que je n'ai pas vu de prime abord, je trébuche sur la première marche alors qu'il continue à monter sans s'occuper si je le suis sur mes pieds ou à plat ventre. J'essaies en vain de me dégager de sa poigne mais ce type a une force herculéenne, mon bras est pris dans un étau. Je cherche désespérément avec mon autre main ma baguette qui doit être dans la poche de ma veste.

-Ne cherche pas c'est moi qui l'ai ! Grogne-t-il sans se retourner.

Manquait plus que ça, je perds toute mesure de prudence lorsque je bois. Mon bon sens m'abandonne.

-Tu m'emmène où ?

-On va ailleurs... Trop de monde ici...

Un peu surpris je balaye la salle du regard, il n'y a que cinq ou six types qui nous suivent des yeux, l'air légèrement allumé. Ils me fichent un peu les jetons avec leurs pupilles exagérément dilatés.

- Trop de monde ?

- Dépêche-toi insiste-t-il en me trainant.

Nous nous enfuyions de la cave _'bondée'_ sous le regard réprobateur du barman qui devait espérer enfin un peu d'animation. Nous débouchons sur un trottoir et l'air frais me redonne un semblant de lucidité.

- On va où là ?

Il hausse les épaules...

- On va aller dans un endroit que je connais bien ... Moins de danger pour toi. Tu ne réfléchis toujours pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez Harry.

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander pourquoi ? Il a passé un bras autours de ma taille et me pousse dans un cabriolet dont je ne connais pas la marque. Après dix minutes il se gare dans une petite cour pavée totalement plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il me fait sortir et se dirige vers une porte qu'il ouvre vivement, m'enjoignant d'un geste à le suivre. Je me demande bien ce que je fiche là mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui de lui emboiter le pas.

J'entre alors à mon tour dans ce qui me semble être un night club moldu. Après avoir longé un long couloir aux murs recouverts de papier japonais aux tons pastel, nous pénétrons dans une petite salle à l'ambiance feutrée. Des lumières tamisées à la musique douce, tout est prévu pour que les couples cachés dans les alcôves cossues préservent leur intimité. Nous nous glissons silencieusement dans un de ces renfoncements douillets, une unique banquette arrondie nous oblige à nous asseoir l'un à coté de l'autre, presque cuisse contre cuisse, sa chaleur pénètre mon jean jusqu'à ma peau. Mon ventre se tend, douloureux. Alors qu'un silence embarrassé s'installe un serveur que je n'avais pas remarqué vient prendre notre commande, après lui avoir demandé un whisky sous l'œil réprobateur de Carlisle j'essaie de fixer mon attention sur la piste de danse un peu plus loin où deux couples enlacés ondulent lascivement au rythme d'une chanson sirupeuse.

Dans la demi-obscurité je me sens observé par le regard trop brulant de mon voisin.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Je demande.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir au _'Blood Gothika'_? Tu sais bien que beaucoup d'entre nous ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toi, tu as eu de la chance de me trouver sur ton chemin. Souffle-t-il sans répondre à ma question.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était un repère de morts vivant avant de te voir, c'est la première fois que j'y entre…Je commence à glousser nerveusement alors qu'il me fixe d'un air sévère. « Tu crois vraiment que tes copains ont envie de me gouter Carl ? Suis certain que je suis immangeable. » Et là j'éclate franchement de rire…

Ce qui n'est pas son cas.

Il penche vers moi, la mine sombre, et susurre à mon oreille.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, ou mieux que je te montre.

Il se fend d'un sourire qui dévoile des dents d'une blancheur effrayante.

-Tu ne peux pas me draguer, j'ai un mec. Dis-je en haussant les épaules, bravache.

S'il croit qu'il va m'impressionner avec ses canines de bouffeur de sang il fait fausse route.

Il se crispe imperceptiblement.

- Je ne te drague pas.

- Tu m'enlèves sans vergogne et me conduit dans cet endroit plus propice au flirt qu'à une amitié virile, tu appelles ça comment toi ?

Je commence à être un peu irrité par son comportement. En réalité si j'étais totalement honnête je m'avouerais que c'est après moi que je suis énervé. La promiscuité de son torse, de ses yeux bouillants, de ses grandes mains fines nonchalamment posées sur des cuisses musclées indécemment moulées dans un pantalon noir, tout cela me chamboule trop pour que je ne me sache pas sur un terrain dangereusement glissant.

- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me suivre que je sache. Lâche-t-il sèchement.

-À peine ! tu m'as trainé dehors presque sur le ventre, tu appelles ça comment ?

- Un sauvetage ! Pourquoi ça te gêne ?

Je devine dans la pénombre qu'il sourit ironiquement.

-Non mais j'aurai pu me débrouiller seul, j'avais ma baguette…

-Tu ne l'avais plus, je l'ai subtilisé au type qui était assis à coté de toi au bar. Tu ne t étais même pas aperçu qu'il te l'avait dérobé petit sorcier, ils n'auraient tous fait qu'une bouché de ton joli minois…Il se tait et me détaille sans aucune gène en humant longuement l'air qui nous entoure. Une rougeur mal venue envahit mes joues.

-Et puis tu vends la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué non ? Je ne t'ai pas fait d'avances que je sache...

Je le dévisage et je me sens brusquement horriblement vexé par son sous entendu. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas fait d'avance mais...Il se fout de moi ma parole !

- Alors qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Puisqu'on ne pouvait pas rester là bas pour discuter il fallait me laisser rentrer chez moi, je crache sèchement. Ou me laisser bouffer par tes copains.

Il se penche dangereusement vers moi, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et passant sa langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, chuchote à mon oreille :

- Et toi Harry explique moi pourquoi tu m'as suivi sans trop te rebeller ? Ton sacro-saint sens moral ne te ferait il pas cruellement défaut en ce moment?

Je hausse les épaules et me lève brusquement. Il me dévisage, un sourire carnassier étirant sa bouche sensuelle.

- Tu pars déjà ?

Je le fixe interdit, ce type a la faculté de me rendre idiot, c'est en effet ce que je comptais faire, rentrer chez moi, mais comme mon esprit de contradiction est plus développé que mon bon sens je lui renvoie son sourire et je murmure :

-Sache que je ne tourne jamais le dos au danger Carlisle, je vais juste me rafraichir un peu… on étouffe ici...

Et drapé dans le peu de courage qu'il me reste je file dans les toilettes où je passe un peu d'eau sur mes joues, je me regarde dans un grand miroir, la lumière trop crue révèle l'image d'un pauvre type paumé qui peine à comprendre la situation dans laquelle il s'est fourré.

Je me pose encore dix fois la même question, qu'est-ce que je fais là avec cet homme que je connais si peu ? Ma vie sociale est-elle si lamentable ? Et lui que cherche-t-il au juste ? À s'encanailler ? Une amitié ? Plus ? Après tout je ne sais rien de lui.

Draco me l'a présenté un soir alors que nous sortions d'un restaurant huppé de la capitale, le genre d'endroit qu'affectionne mon cher et tendre et où je me sens aussi à l'aise qu'un scroutt à pétard dans un bureau du ministère. J'avais été impressionné par son allure et sa distinction. Il était avec un gars peu loquace nommé Edward je crois. Draco et lui se sont serrés la main avec chaleur et il m'a ignoré superbement. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Draco m'a éclairé sur sa nature profonde, non sans me faire maintes recommandations de prudence à son sujet.

Appuyé sur la vasque, fixant la faïence immaculée jusqu'à m'en brouiller la vue, je me perds en conjoncture quand une main me saisi le bras avec force et me retourne, je lève les yeux vers lui, son visage est fermé à présent, empreint d'une gravité que...

- C'est juste... que tu m'obsèdes ce soir, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur, souffle-t-il le regard brulant.

Je me débats pour me dégager de sa poigne mais le type est puissant. Il me plaque brutalement contre le lavabo et se penche vers ma bouche qu'il investit avec sauvagerie, ses lèvres sont un peu rêches mais la langue qu'il enfonce fermement entre mes lèvres est incroyablement douce. Une curieuse sensation embrase mes reins. Les deux poings plaqués sur son torse j'essaie de le repousser mais il serre un peu plus son corps contre le mien puis passe une main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher encore de lui. Je me suis pris lamentablement à mon propre piège. Il fouille méthodiquement ma bouche à présent en un long et sensuel baiser qui me chavire.

Je fonds contre lui, mes hanches battant la mesure avec les siennes.

Tout va trop vite. J'aimerais le repousser...vraiment ...

Je ne contrôle rien pourtant, trop de mois de dispute, trop de solitude au final, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis...sauf que je renais contre le corps de cet homme qui m'embrasse avec tant de fougue. Ma tête me dit que je suis entrain de faire une connerie monumentale mais sous ma ceinture ma virilité pulse ne demandant qu'à connaître mieux la main puissante qui me caresse lascivement ...J'espère ne pas y laisser des plumes.

Il se presse contre moi, passe lentement cette main trop curieuse le long de mon torse, flatte mes flancs, mon ventre puis descend bas, plus bas, trop bas, jusqu'à se poser sur cette partie de mon anatomie qui lui avoue avec franchise l'effet que me font ses doigts inquisiteurs. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je rends les armes.

Je sais que je devrais l'écarter, crier au scandale, lui balancer mon poing dans la figure pour l'arrêter, transplaner chez nous et me féliciter ensuite d'avoir autant de self contrôle. A aucun moment pourtant je n'ai le réflexe de réagir avec cette lucidité.

Au lieu de cela le désir qui m'envahi balaie sur son passage les miettes de bon sens qu'il me reste, je me jette sur sa braguette que j'ouvre d'une seule main, tous les boutons sautent en un temps record, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait... puis, je tire sur sa chemise en soie qui rend l'âme dans un grand crac sonore. Lui n'est pas en reste, je ne comprends pas comment je me retrouve assis sur le bord du lavabo le pantalon et le boxer gisant par terre, la chemise grande ouverte, les jambes enroulées autours de ses hanches musclées...Et lui qui pousse fébrilement son érection en moi, tout en continuant à martyriser ma bouche.

Je ne cherche plus à comprendre.

Mon esprit se met à vaciller des que je sens sa présence virile aux creux de mon ventre... je pousse un cri, une douleur sourde embrasant mon intimité... trop de temps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour... Un voile incarnat passe devant mes yeux, puis la douleur décroit laissant la place à cet invisible bien-être qui monte graduellement enveloppant mon corps tout entier d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Les gémissements qui sortent à présent de ma gorge me semblent appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je m'accroche à ses épaules comme un noyé, balançant mes hanches en avant vers ce nirvana de sensations qu'il m'offre avec prodigalité.

Je ne suis plus qu'un corps brulant soumis au plaisir volé de cet instant hors du temps. Il murmure à mon oreille quelque chose que je ne comprends pas mais sa voix rauque m'excite autant que cette main qui caresse ma verge à la même cadence infernale avec laquelle il me pénètre.

Je sais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je veux le lui dire mais aucun mot ne franchi la barrière de mes lèvres gonflées, juste ces feulements indécents que je ne peux retenir, aucune pensée cohérente ne se fraie un chemin dans mon esprit saturé d'hormones...je ressens chaque parcelle de ma peau comme étant indépendantes les unes des autres, je suis un drogué venant de prendre sa dose, planant, comblé, oubliant à cet instant tout ce qui n'est pas cet homme en train de m'aimer comme un damné.

- Laisse toi aller... Chuchote sa voix au creux de mon inconscience.

Je n'avais besoin que de cet encouragement pour que l'orgasme fasse réagir violemment mon corps et que dans un cri ultime je me répande dans sa main. Mon intimité se crispe convulsivement autours de sa virilité profondément enfoncée en moi et qui en cet instant, m'appartient encore. Après quelques minutes, je sens son souffle rauque s'étrangler dans sa gorge et d'un dernier coup de rein il se libère alors qu'il me serre contre lui à m'étouffer...

Nous reprenons lentement notre souffle, étroitement enlacé. Je respire voluptueusement dans son cou l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur de cet homme qui je connais si peu mais que j'ai laissé me prendre sauvagement dans la lumière crue de ces toilettes publiques.

Ma conscience renaissante me fait réaliser que croiser son regard va être difficile à présent. Je comprends brutalement que la jouissance va céder la place aux regrets et à la honte...

Ce soir restera une blessure et une guérison au final…

Fin


End file.
